Tora Nyx - Hogwarts: Year One
by MarinaGray
Summary: Tora had been born centuries ago to Merlin and his wife. She died and was reborn over numerous lifetimes. Her most recent lifetime, though, seems to cause the most problems. A danger-magnet twin brother, a murderous dark wizard, and, oh yeah, the surprising soulmate discovery. What's her name this lifetime? None other than Scarlet Potter!
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters except my own. And the plot isn't mine as well. This is something that I came up with just one day and thought would be cool to write. Any comments and suggestions would be welcome! Thanks! On with the story!)**_

Chapter 1:

I made my way up to the decrepit counter. The wooden stools at the bar were worn down and seemed to barely be held together, only holding together by sheer stubbornness. The bar tender looked up at me as I walked over to him. He eyed me as he polished a glass that would usually hold butter beer or fire whiskey.

"What can I do for you today, little miss?" His voice came out rough and gravelly but I could see he was curious as to why a young looking girl, such as myself, would be in his establishment.

I pulled out a bag of galleons. "I'd like to rent a room for the next month. Do you have one available?"

His eyes widened at the sight of money. I knew I was overpaying him, but I wanted to get a room as fast as possible without being asked unnecessary questions.

He seemed to choke a bit in surprise before regaining his composure. He accepted my offer and got one of the servant elves to lead me to my room.

I was led up rickety stairs and came to the second-floor landing. I had been in this place a few times, always changing my appearance as to not be recognized. The house elf, Ingreda, bowed to me before opening the door to my room and leaving.

I sighed and quickly went around casting protective charms around the room. I made sure that I would know if anyone entered.

I then conjured a looking glass. It was a mirror that would show me images of what I wanted to see. It was inactive right now, working as a regular mirror. It showed my beautiful flaming red hair and emerald eyes that I had inherited from my mother.

"Show me Harry Potter," I whispered as silently as possible.

The image showed Harry cooking breakfast for the awful Dursley family as they mistreated him. I felt as though I wanted to rush into there and pull him away from all of that, but I knew that I couldn't expose myself just yet.

My name is Scarlet, Harry Potter's twin sister.

* * *

I might be Harry Potter's twin, but I hadn't always been. It's a bit confusing, but I was actually born many centuries in the past.

My mother had been Angelica Nyx, a noble woman in Camelot. She had met my father, and they had fallen in love. Soon after they had married, I was born. My father left unexpectedly, causing my mother to grieve. Who was my father? Merlin - the greatest wizard to ever walk the earth. He had been afraid that my mother would reject him for what he was so he decided to flee.

After my mother had died when I was twenty, my father had come to search for me. He had explained many things that I had been curious about.

For example, my birthmark. My mother had apparently been hit with a killing curse shortly before my birth. It hadn't affected her but had somehow swept into me. While it obviously didn't kill me, it had managed to curse my life. I would live a normal life and, when I died, I would simply be reborn into another body. It's a good thing that my magical core stayed the same or else I wouldn't be able to do half of the spells I know.

I had been born nearly eleven years ago for what seemed like the millionth time. I valued every life I lived and made sure to do the most that I could for the world at that given time.

My parents had been James and Lily Potter, powerful magic-wielders. James had been a pureblood wizard from the noble house of Potter while Lily had been muggle-born.

I had been born as the sister to Harry Potter. I had known of his important role in the wizarding world in the near future.

In the life before this one, I had been born in July of 1928. I had gone to Hogwarts as a muggle-born witch and actually saw as Tom Marvolo Riddle was molded into what the wizarding world would then come to know as Lord Voldemort.

I had seen as he gathered his followers and worked towards achieving his evil plans. Around the time that I had begun working at the Ministry of Magic, I had come across a prophecy about a young boy who would defeat the Dark Lord: Harry Potter.

I had died a little after that, not leaving any trace of family behind for anyone to mourn my death. In all my lives, I had never married or fallen in love. I knew that soul mates existed so I was just waiting for the right person to walk in.

When Harry and I were mere toddlers, there came a day that Voldemort barged into our house, instantly killing our father and coming after the rest of us.

Our mother had tried to save us, but she was brutally murdered. I felt her magic envelope Harry and me with her dying breath, but it simply wasn't strong enough. I fueled her shield with my magic as the killing curse hurdled towards the two of us. The curse reflected off the shield and bounced back towards the Dark Lord. He seemed surprised but managed to get away. Most people would think that he had been vanquished, but I could still feel his energy churning in the atmosphere, too weak to take a solid form. One thing I was for sure of: he would be back.

After that, I had apparated myself out of the house. The wizarding world only knew of Harry's existence. I was still a secret.

I had lived in the woods for a while. As a toddler, I ate berries and such, not really running into much trouble. Anything I couldn't lift or needed, I could simply use wand less magic to obtain. In my past lives, I had made a secret hiding place in a wizarding village where I could hide, but that was where Voldemort's Death Eaters had found me. They killed me and destroyed my house, forcing me to build up another safe house sometime during this lifetime.

When I grew older, I began attending muggle school, faking papers and such, just so that I could get a basic understanding of this world.

I had checked in on the news recently to see if there had been any updates on Harry Potter. None.

After getting worried about his safety a little, since he couldn't be dead or I would have felt the shift in energy, I had made a looking glass. It showed me what I wanted to see, so I watched Harry grow up with his awful relatives.

I also saw the scar.

I guess that it was the mark of evading the curse. I had a similar one on my collarbone as well that had followed me through all my lifetimes. I wish I could have brought him with me after I had escaped, but the wizarding world would have been thrust into turmoil. I wasn't known to the world, so I made the decision to leave alone. I knew that if he were to have come with me, his fate might not have been stable enough for him to fulfill the prophecy.

I had practiced new spells that had come out during the time of my previous death and then birth. I patiently awaited my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, the world's best school of magic for wizards and witches.

Right now, it is a few weeks before my birthday. Every time I use wand less magic, my eyes flash to their original color, a bright red. In my first life as Tora Nyx, my hair had been white. When Voldemort had thrown that curse, I had made sure to keep my head down to crush suspicion about the origin of my eye color.

I sit still for a moment, wondering what I should do for the next few weeks.

I give up doing anything tiring and decide to just read through some potions material.

* * *

I had received my letter a few days ago. It had been addressed to Miss Angelica O'Connor. I had magicked the files that the ministry had on me to have my alias as my real name. The ministry had no idea of my birth and I liked to keep it that way. I honored my mother by using her first name, as I know she would have secretly liked. I then randomly chose a last name, not really caring much about it. I would tell the school that I was a half-blood since I technically, in this lifetime, was one.

Today, I'm heading to Diagon Alley to obtain my school supplies. I had prolonged this a little just so that I could gather a few more spells that would shield the size of my nearly endless supply of magic from Ollivander, the wand maker.

I put on a simple green dress and black cloak before leaving the inn room. I ran my hand down the wooden banister as I creeped downstairs. I hated attracting so much attention. All the wizards and witches turned their heads as they heard me coming down the staircase. Their eyes widened considerably as they took my appearance in. By most standards, I was beautiful. My hair was intricately braided into a tight bun on my head and my pale complexion was dusted with a light blush across my cheeks. I was a bit short for my age, but I had a commanding air around me, having most people gawk at the superior feeling I gave off.

I rushed through the back door of the bar and barely acknowledged the bar tender.

The back alley was quiet as I stepped up to the brick wall. With a quick burst of the right wand less magic, the door opened to reveal the bustling alley.

Witches and wizards of all ages were rushing around, most preparing for the upcoming school year. There were kids holding onto their parents, begging for the latest broom, a Nimbus 2000. Wow, when I had died, we had only come out with a Cleansweep.

My first stop: Gringotts. I had already run out of the money I had kept in my small pouch when I had paid for my inn room and all the meals.

I walked into the huge building, making sure to put a glamour over my appearance. I changed my fiery red hair to a light blonde and my bright green eyes to a dark blue. My facial structure changed as I headed towards the goblin at a counter. No one noticed the change in my appearance, as they were too absorbed in their own activities.

"I would like to make a withdrawal," I told the goblin, whose nameplate said Edoin.

"Name?" His monotone voice crackled in the air.

"Tora Nyx."

His eyes widened considerably at hearing my name.

"Right this way, madam."

You see, the goblins were the only creatures that I trusted with my secret. They might be a group of magical beings that only care about gold, but that makes them easier to trust. If you pay them enough, they won't spill your secrets.

Over my many lifetimes, I have always been a witch. I managed to save up so much money that I had donated a lot to the restoration of the magical world when Voldemort had first rose to power. The goblins had always known that I would come. I had told them at the beginning, a few lifetimes ago, that if anyone came into their bank claiming to be Tora Nyx, they should allow them to my vault. Even if someone tried to impersonate me, I had made sure that my vault could only be opened with proper magic aura identification.

We rode in silence for a while, finally getting to an ancient looking vault: number 1. I had been the first contributor to this bank, so they owed me a lot more than just protection. Without my help, they wouldn't have been able to build it in the first place. Plus, I didn't tell them the whole truth about me. They only knew that I was powerful. They probably thought that I never died and that I just changed my appearance constantly.

I walked to my vault and held my hand up to the door. I let out a stream of magic so that the vault door opened with a large creak. I made sure to put a handful of coins into my pouch. I paid the goblin a few galleons for bringing me there and then apparated out of the bank and into a back alleyway. I never left the bank with a sack of coins, it would be too easy for someone to want to target me.

I walked towards Madam Malkin's to get my school robes. She was calmly appraising the new robes on a brown-haired girl as I walked in. The girl's attention shot towards me as she heard my arrival. Her bushy hair was long and flowed down her back in tangles while her eyes held intelligence and curiosity. Her aura was inquisitive but brave. She would be a good Ravenclaw or Griffindor.

She smiled at me as Madam Malkin directed me to a raised platform and went into the back of the store.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger. I've never seen so many witches and wizards before. Well, I've never seen them at all, to be truthful. You see, my parents are both dentists so they were surprised when I got my letter to Hogwarts. Are you a student as well?"

I laughed out loud. "Calm down, Hermione. You don't need to say everything at once. My name is Angelica O'Connor. I'm going to Hogwarts as a first-year as well. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friends."

She smiled, showing her slightly oversized teeth. No worries, though. I could tell that she would grow into them and become very beautiful.

"That would be very nice, Angelica."

Before she could say anymore, Madam Malkin walked back in and told Hermione that she could come back in later to pick up her robes.

Then, she turned to me. I waved good bye to the retreating form of Hermione as I faced the robe maker.

"Now,darling, let's get you fitted, shall we?"

* * *

After finishing up with the fittings, I had gone to get all the other school supplies that had been necessary.

All that was left was the wand...

This part always made me nervous. I wasn't exactly from this time period, so there wouldn't be a wand to fit my magical core completely. The wands I had used in the past had been pretty ordinary, mostly used for charms or transfiguration. I had bought my wands at other shops. The only time I had been to Ollivander's had been my past life.

The bell chimed as I walked into Ollivander's. I had made sure to change my appearance back in the alley. The old man glanced up as I walked in and looked startled a my appearance. I gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry, miss. I had thought I'd seen the past walking in for a second there." Of course! He had given my mother, Lily Evans, her first wand. Since my appearance matches hers so well, he must have thought my mother had been brought back from the dead.

"So, what's your name, little witch?"

"My name is Angelica O'Connor, sir."

He seemed to think for a second before shaking his head. "I don't know if I've ever given a wand to your parents, Miss O'Connor. I can usually tell what kind of wand is good for a young witch or wizard by basing it off of their parents wands. But, I don't believe I've ever met yours."

"That's understandable, sir. My mother had been a witch while my father had been a muggle. Of course, my mother attended Beauxbatons in France. She hadn't bought her wand in Britain."

He nodded and brought out a tape measure. "Then, let's get you a wand, shall we?"

He took the measurements of my wand arm and quickly went to the rows and rows of wands.

"How's this one? It's oak with a core of dragon scale."

I gave it a shake and the lamp on the desk combusted. Even though I didn't really need a wand, I could feel how this one would probably cause a fluctuation in the amount of magic I would give out. I had enormous reserves of magic and something like this good wand wouldn't be able to reign in that power enough.

After a few more wands and broken objects, he finally brought out a sleek black box.

"Before I show you this, I have to warn you. Have you ever heard the story about the elder wand?"

I nodded. I had read about it a few years ago. It was one of the three deathly hallows. It was said to be impossible to beat in a duel and could even escape most death matches. There was also a stone that could bring back the dead and an invisibility cloak that helped complete the deathly hallows. But, the elder wand had been the first one created.

"The elder wand is real. I've actually seen it myself. It is made of elder wood with thestral hair. Thestral hair is said to be incredibly hard to master. Only those who are able to accept death can handle such a wand, since thestrals can only be seen by someone who has seen death. Because hardly anyone has been able to master such a wand so powerful, I've only ever made one wand close to what the elder wand could be. Instead of using elder wood, I used Parselwood, which is only known to grow in the Forbidden forest. Parsel is derived from Parselmouth which means being able to talk to snakes. The wood was used in Salazar Slytherin's wand."

He pauses for a moment, letting me understand how important this wand could be. "Why me?" I asked.

He gave a low chuckle. "I'm able to see magical signatures by touching someone's arm. Even though I have never seen you, I remember someone by the name of Amelia Yewheart a few decades ago that had come in here with the same magic. I wonder why that is?"

He seemed to make a jest at me for a minute before I spilled to him, quickly changing from an inquisitive Angelica O'Connor to my more laid-back true self. "It's good to see you again, Ollivander."

"The same to you, Miss Yewheart. It's amazing to see you again. I heard about your death a while back and always wondered what had happened to you. How is it possible that you were able to cheat death?"

I laughed. "I didn't cheat death, sir. Instead, Death should be having a hard time refusing me."

Death had come to me a few lifetimes ago. He had been the one to make the three deathly hallows. He had wondered why I hadn't died for good. He had tried to kill me but I explained that I would just be reborn again. He decided that it was probably a power higher than him that had caused my change and accepted it. He then decided that if he were going to be alone for eternity, he might as well take that chance to become my friend so he would have someone to talk to.

"Is that so. Well, I won't interrogate you any further. Here is the wand."

He opened the black casing and revealed a pure onyx wand laying in a bed of green silk. I could feel the power radiating from it, enveloping me in a warm embrace. Even though it was made out of what would be considered to be dark magic materials, I welcomed the wand into my hand. I felt as though the wand was my friend. Instead of limiting my magic, it would help me to grow while still hiding my true potential from unwanted attention.

A bright light erupted from the wand. Instead of causing any damage, the green light swirled around me, melding with my soul.

"Well, it seems that I have witnessed a miracle today. Whoever you might truly be, Miss O'Connor, I wish you luck. It feels as though your future will affect the whole world soon to come."

I thanked him while smiling brightly and asking how much I owed him. He refused money, saying that he didn't need to be paid for a wand that wouldn't fit any other person. After insisting that I compensate him somehow, he finally accepted a price that was way below what the wand was really worth.

Leaving the wand shop, I made my way back towards the Leaky Cauldron. I rushed through the brick portal and towards my room. There were less people this time around in the bar area, but there was a weird looking man in a purple turban. He turned towards me for a brief moment before our eyes met and he turned away. I had managed to read one thought before I continued towards my room. But, that one thought had disturbed me more than anything else had before. Nobody should have known.

_The Potter daughter is coming to Hogwarts..._


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having trouble with my internet. Also, I've made a few changes to chapter 1 so it'll make a bit more sense - I hope. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Oh! Before I forget: Disclaimer. I don't own anything recognizable from the books. Ok, thanks!)**

* * *

The stream engine in front of me was magnificently awaiting the boarding of this year's crop of Hogwarts students. I slowly pushed my way towards it, not having to rush.

The Hogwarts Express had been my favorite part of the whole school experience. I had actually helped some people in the design of this stately vehicle.

I stuffed my magically compacted suitcase into my black shoulder bag. Today, I was dressed in a form-fitting green blouse with a sweetheart neckline and elbow-length sleeves. I also wore black dress pants and matching black ballet flats with green bows.

I stepped onto the train and began my search for a good cabin. I was about to give up searching for an empty compartment when I stumbled upon one. I immediately sat down on the comfortable cushioned seats and looked out the window to the outside world. The train blew its whistle and the students began rushing onto the train while giving hurried good byes and hugs to their families.

Before long, the train was pulling away from the station.

After a few minutes, the door to my compartment opened to reveal a blonde-haired boy, a pureblood if I'm not mistaken. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

He looked at me and didn't even ask if the seats were taken as he and his friends came in and sat down.

"And just who might you be?" he asked, a bit maliciously.

"Angelica O'Connor, and you are?" I raised my eyebrow, showing that I wasn't pleased with his attitude towards me.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. I've never heard that last name before. Are you a _mudblood_?" he sneered.

I glare at him. "Being a muggleborn would be better than being a rude Malfoy. Honestly! Did your parents not teach you any better?" Of course, I knew the answer to that question. I remember Abraxas Malfoy from my years at Hogwarts. He had been one of the most nasty and traitorous of purebloods. He had been a part of Tom Riddle's gang at Hogwarts before it became known as the Death Eaters. He had definitely been prejudice against anyone who hadn't been pureblood, which is where I guess Draco Malfoy gets his beliefs.

Malfoy's face was becoming red in embarrassment and anger. Giving him one last look of hatred, I walked out of the compartment to find one with better companions.

A few minutes later, I came to a compartment with a pair of red-heads inside.

They were talking to a dark-skinned, curly-haired boy as if they were planning something mischievous.

"Ah-hem. Excuse me. Could I possibly sit here? My other compartment was ransacked by a blonde-haired menace."

The three boys looked up at me but one of them particularly caught my eye.

He was perfect in every way with his lightly tanned skin, firey red hair, and deep chocolate eyes.

My soulmate. I could feel the connection like static in the air. And, judging by his reaction, he could feel it as well. He stared at me in awe until his twin nudged his side.

"My name's George Weasely and this gaping one right here is Fred. And that's our best friend, Lee Jordan. You can stay with us in this cabin. Let me guess, you were kicked out of yours by a nasty Malfoy?"

I chuckled and quickly averted my eyes from Fred to his brother. I couldn't let Fred ask about the connection. Having a soul mate is a vulnerability. I'd have to worry about him during the upcoming war that was bound to happen at some point. Voldemort's power is growing steadily stronger; I can feel it every day. I don't want to worry about the safety of my soul mate. If I was in a tight situation, I don't want him doing something rash and trying to save me.

Lee and George were looking quite confused at Fred's momentary muteness, but they seemed to shrug it off.

"It's nice to meet you all. And yes, Malfoy was quite a prat. Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Angelica O'Connor."

Fred looked at me with even wider eyes than before.

_She's even got a perfect name. She's truly like an angel. Maybe she's part veela?_

I pulled my gaze away from Fred. I had accidentally been using my legilimency powers to read his mind. It felt wrong to delve into the minds of unaware people. Except for that man in the purple turban who had been at the Leaky Cauldron. He had to have been Voldemort or someone very close. Only Voldemort would have known about my existence. If that was him, there's trouble in the future.

"Um, so are you a first year, Angelica?" Fred asked, curiosity fully on his face.

"Yes, I am. What about you three?"

"We're third years in Griffindor. What house do you want to be in?"

I pause in contemplation.

I remembered the building of Hogwarts and how each of the founders had been. Helga Hufflepuff had been caring and nice but a bit weak-willed at times. Rowena Ravenclaw had been intelligent but a bit lacking when it became to being social. Godric Gryffindor had been very brave but a bit stupid when jumping into situations without thinking of the outcome at first. Lastly, there had been Salazar Slytherin. We had been good friends during that time. He was cunning and loyal to his friends but pretty mischievous at times. I remember rumors circulating about his "detest for muggles". That had been a misunderstanding, though.

Salazar had wanted for all magical being to be educated but he hadn't wanted to endanger muggle families with witch or wizard children. During the time of the anti-magic war that had been occuring then, anyone who had any affiliation with magic was instantly hanged. He had wanted it so that any information about purebloods could not be leaked to the outside world while keeping the muggle families safe from magic affiliation.

I grinned. "I think I'd like whatever I got," I lied. In my heart, I knew that I wanted to be in Slytherin.

* * *

When the train finally stopped, all of us in the cabin had already changed into robes. Fred and George had tried to make me nervous by saying that first years had to fight a troll to be sorted, but I knew that they were just joking. The sorting hat had been created by the four founders but had originally been owned by Godric. I remember it being a familiar friend to me when I had last come to Hogwarts. I had often conversed with it during late nights when I couldn't go to sleep. The hat was always stored in the headmaster's or headmistress's office until the time for the Sorting, so I always snuck up there to talk.

As the four of us exited the train, the three third-years headed towards the Thestrals while they pointed me in the direction of a large man. Hmm... he looked familiar. With a jolt, I recognized him as Hagrid, the half-giant that had been framed with opening the Chamber of Secrets during his time at Hogwarts. Of course, Riddle had really been the culprit.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" He had changed a lot since I had last seen him. Instead of being a devasted student, he was a cheerful man with great confidence. I remember us being on good terms. During my first year at Hogwarts, we had been pretty good friends.

I was standing by myself when I heard someone call out my name.

"Angelica, Angelica!"

I turned around and was met with a bundle of wavy hair hugging me. The person pulled away and I recognized her as Hermioned. I smiled widely and hugged her again.

"Hermione! It's good to see you! How have you been?"

"Wonderful! I've managed to finish reading most of the required books for this year's courses while spending some time researching a bit more in depth in other topics. How about you?"

We began following Hagrid as I told her about how I had been pretty much doing what she had been doing. I had read all the course material while practicing a few spells (she didn't need to know that the spells had mostly been sixth or seventh year ones).

We talked some more before we came to the boats. She got into a boat that already had three people in it so I volunteered to go join another boat. Unfortunately for me, I was stuck with Malfoy.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mudblood. Have you learned your place yet?" he smirked.

I simply ignored him, making him even more furious. He was about to say something else until the castle came into view. All the first years gawked at it. I felt something hit my protective shields and bounce off. The Trace. The school automatically puts a Trace on the wands of students. Because of my shield, it bounced off. If I was going to be practicing magic, I didn't need the school to know.

I looked over to where Hermione was sitting, taking a closer look at her companions. A red head, a nervous looking boy, and... Harry! Oh my goodness, I can't believe the Dursely's actually allowed him to come. From their viewpoint, though, they probably are happy that they can be rid of him for such a long period of time.

Hermione sees me looking towards her boat and waves, while I do the same. This catches the attention of Harry and the red-haired kid, who suspiciously reminds me of the Weaseley's. Could this be their little brother, Ron, that they mentioned?

I can hear Harry asking who I am and Hermione supplying my name. I feel a connection to Harry. He's my twin, so I'm sure he can feel it as well.

_She looks somewhat familiar._

The voice was Harry's. I could recognize it anywhere. I've heard about twins in the wizarding world having a natural connection with reading each other's minds, but I never knew it to be true. I didn't want him to freak out with hearing any of my thoughts, so I put up every barrier that I could conjure and looked away from him.

He looked so much like James that it hurt. Of course, he had Lilly's kind eyes. I was almost a replica of our mother, so I could see how our eyes were almost the same. I would have to make sure to keep suspicion away from me. It would be horrible if someone found out that I was Harry's twin.

I looked at Harry once more. He had thankfully looked away. As I took a closer look at him, I could see the scar on his forehead swirling with a Dark Curse. Voldemort had used Harry as a Hocrux! This enraged me, and I could feel my magic swirling angrily. Voldemort's soul was trapped inside of Harry. This was not good. I would have to devise a way to help Harry out sometime or another.

When we arrived at shore, Malfoy seemed to still want to get some kind of response out of me, but I continued to ignore him and his lackeys. We were lead into the castle and told to wait in an open area.

"So it's true, then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Malfoy had turned his attention away from me and towards Harry.

I sunk towards the back of the group, not wanting to be too near this scene. Malfoy continued to insult Ron and practically told Harry that he was a pureblood and should be held superior to all others. Harry, thankfully, told Malfoy off. That was when Professor McGonagall appeared.

She lead us into the Great Hall and prepared us for the sorting.

I watched as Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, Hermione in Gryffindor, and a few others in various houses. Before too long, it was my turn.

"O'Connor, Angelica!" McGonagall called.

I confidently strolled up to the front of the crowd and sat down on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on my head. It began to speak in my head.

_Please lower your shields, Miss O'Connor. It's hard to decide what house is good for you if you're blocking me._

I giggled. _Sorry, habit._ I then lowered my shields and let the hat delve into my memories.

_Oh! I didn't expect to see you here this year, Miss Nyx. How have you been? _

_Very well, thank you._

_And I see that you have a very famous brother. This will tip the scale greatly if you choose to join the light. But, that is a story for another time. We can talk about this more later. Now then, on with the sorting. I remember putting you in houses that you've asked for in the past, so what would you like this time around? You have attributes for all houses, but I feel as though you might be leaning towards a particular one._

_Yes, I feel as though it might be in my best interest to be placed in Slytherin. This way, I'll be able to gather more information about Voldemort and earn the trust of some of the children of Death Eaters. This would be like an infiltration mission. Plus, Salazar was always my closest friend. I think I'll honor his memory this time._

_As you wish. _

With that, I could hear the silence outside silence broken by the Sorting Hat's announcement. "Better be... SLYTHERIN!" Before he was taken off of my head, I received one more thought.

_Remember to visit._

I mentally chuckled as I left the stool and headed towards the shocked Slytherin table. No doubt, they believed I was a muggleborn if Draco Malfoy had anything to do with it.

Let the adventure begin.


End file.
